In the inspection of transparent containers, particularly beverage bottles, two camera systems and at least two illumination systems, if applicable, are, as a general rule, used in order to carry out the evaluation of the container wall (inspecting of the side wall) and the evaluation of the container contour, because an illumination other than the one used for the evaluation of the wall is necessary for the evaluation of the contour. The inspection device is thus made more expensive by the two camera systems. In addition, the expense for maintenance is high (DE 19 904 732 A).
In the German patent document DE 19 904 732 A, it is proposed to use a single CCD camera for the two exposures, to use a maximum intensity of illumination for the exposure of the wall of the container, and to reduce the intensity of illumination for the exposure of the contour of the same container.